Dreams
by LinMo
Summary: Christmas is coming but Lindsay doesn't feel it. Will a dream change her mind? Just some pre-christmas fluff. Spoilers season 5.


It was the middle of December.

The trees were bare and glancing with rain falling down from the deep-hanging clouds.

Happy that she did not have to be outside, Lindsay looked at the sulky weather through the window of the living room.

She smiled when there was an old man pulling a tiny dog behind him, being wet everywhere and in a bad mood.

His face – no, just his mimic reminded her to Danny. Oh, Danny.

She left the window and sat down on the couch, taking the cup of tea which stood there and wondering, how long she would feel this lonelyness, how long it would be until the empty feeling would be gone.

The tea was hot and she burned her tongue.

On the couch table was a candle burning. It illuminated her hair in a lightly red shade when she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep, to forget the grey clouds outside and the emotions inside her.

A snowflake fell in front of her, directly followed by a second one.

It was dark, she was outside and saw that she was standing in a garden. Anyhow, it felt familiar, but she couldnt remember when she had been here.

The snow was covering the grass and still didn't stop falling, but she didn't feel any cold. Suddenly, she discovered two little trees next to her. An apple tree, maybe 4 years old, was spreading his small branches into the sky and didn't even reach the height of her face, and next to it a cherry tree, just half of the height of the neighbor and with tiny little branches.

Snowflakes fell on them and the light of a big moon gave them an enchanting twinkle.

Just in this moment she saw the house the garden belonged to and that there was light inside some windows. The white storefront and porch also seemed familiar and so she couldn't stand the craving to go to the house and have a look.

On the windowsill, between a fern and a tiny cactus, stood a glass with a candle inside.

On the carpet was sitting a small boy, maybe two years old, brown haired and with a pair of dungerees, and looked with hugh eyes to a man who was working a christmas tree in a corner of the room. He also seemed familiar to Lindsay, but from behind she couldn't recognize him.

She let her glance wander through the room and saw a couch with a picture of a child over it which was moved to side as if making space for a second one.

Next to the boy on the carpet were a stuffed elefant and some uilding bricks.

Then, the boy jumped to feet and ran to the man – obviously his Daddy – and wrapped his tiny little arms around his leg. The man turned around, took the boy and threw him into the air. When he catched the child, both screaming with laughter, Lindsay finally could see his face. "Danny", she moaned, totally amazed.

The man she loved put the cild back on the ground, wispered something into his ear and the boy left the room.

Then Danny began drapping fairy lights around the dark green leaves.

Lindsay observed every of his movements and wished she could go to him.

She wondered who the boys mother might be and if Danny was happy with her.

Just now, she felt how she became a little cold. She opened her hand and watched a snowflake landing on her palm an melting into a clear drop of water.

Then she glanced through the window again.

The boy came back, sat down on the carpet and began expertly boxing the building bricks.

Lindsay smiled.

But then, one more person entered the room – no, two persons and Lindsay couldn't stop stunning.

It was herself. With an open mouth she watched herself, holding a baby in a rose playsuit, going over to Danny and kissing him gently on the cheek.

Smiling he took the child, which obviously was a girl, in his arms and gave her a loving glance.

Feeling her heart strongly bumpering in her breast, Lindsay watched herself plug in the fairy lights and hugging the little boy.

A feeling of deepest happiness grew in her, and suddenly...

Suddenly something was jolting her leg. The house and garden and the wonderful familiar scene vanished from her eyes, and in the next moment she was back on her couch in the living room. It had become dark outside and the light was burning.

"Mommy, why do you sleep? It isn't night yet, no sleeping time."

Sam, her little son, was still holding her foot and faced her severly.

"Come on, little hoodlum, let your mom her peace and help me with the tree" said a male voice from the door.

The boy smiled, left her foot and ran to the man, wrapping his arms around his leg.

Lindsay smiled.

With the boy on his foot, Danny limped over to Lindsay, gave her a kiss on the temple and sat down.

"How are you?", he asked calmly.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just tired. You have been successful on tree-hunt?"

"Yeah", Sam crieked. "We found a biiig tree. Bigger than the house and the universe and so big Daddy couldnt carry it alone, I had to help him". The boys face was red with proud.

When Lindsay smiled, his face became a bit tired. "Mommy. I want into your arms now."

Danny laughed a bit. "So then hurry up, young boy, in a few weeks it will be so big, you won't have any space on your mums lap."

But the boy wasn't interesdet in that, he snuggled up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"So, how does our second son feel?", Danny asked grinning and cautios put a hand on Lindsays stomach. The warm feeling of deep satisfaction grew inside her when she felt his gentle touch.

"I think the baby is fine. But when you really expect a boy you will be belied.." she smiled into herself and caressed Sam.

Danny was a bit surprised. "How do you mean that?"

Lindsay smiled.

"I think it will be a girl..."


End file.
